Little Red And The Werehog
by Games-Are-My-Life
Summary: There once was a young wolf that grew up in the city and was sent to live with her grandmother in a small old town in the woods, she hated it there until she laid her eyes on a black werehog who was killing the town folks. OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sat in the seat on the bus on the way to my new home; I had to move to my grandmother's house because my mother and father were killed in a car crash a week ago. My grandmother was my only close relative so I had no choice but her, she lived in a small old town called Winters Frost, and it was one of those towns that everyone who lived there knew each other. I hate those places, I hate talking to people, I hate that there was no wifi or cell phone towers! But the worst part was it always snowed, I never liked it because it was cold and white the two things I hate more than life itself. It had been six hours now that I've been on this bus and was started to go crazy, I was the only one left on the bus because my stop was the last and nobody ever went there. The bus came to a stop and the doors open letting the cold air in "Alright little lady the last stop, winters frost" he yells out to me, he was an old looking mole with brown velvet fur. I got up and grab all my bags and walk up to the front of the bus to the door, I stop at the stairs and look around seeing only woods "Huh? Where's the town?" I asked confused, "Oh right you have to walk down that dirt path into the woods to reach the town, it's a one way path so you can't get lost" he says to me, I nod and hop off the bus. The door closes behind me and he drives off to where ever. I put my bags down and put my earphones in my ears and turn my music on full blast, I pick my bags back up and walk down the path this was going to be a long day.

I walk down the path through the woods listening to my music from my phone, I was listening to one of my favorite songs bad enough for you by All Time Low. I started sing along to it out loud "No, I won't call you baby. I won't buy you daisies, cause that don't work. And I know, how to get you crazy~" sadly I was a sucker for bad boys, I feel a cold breeze blow through my gray fur making me shiver; I pull the red hood of my red and black coat over my head keeping me warm. As I keep walking I slowly start to have the feeling that someone was watching and soon I could see lights, I see a sign next to a old lamp post and walk closer to it, it was a old green looking wooden sign saying "Welcome To Winters Frost" I sigh, I finally made it. I walk past the sign and the feeling of someone watching me got worse so I walk down the path more and started to see houses, I start seeing people and they all stare at me which really made me feel nervous "Is that my little angel~?!" I could hear someone yell over my music and see my grandmother come up to me and hug me tight. "Hey grandma" I say and hug back, she pulls away and I pull my earphones out to hear her. "Look at you, your all grown up now~!" she says, she was an elderly cream color wolf with a gray dress on with a brown fur jacket on. She takes me to her house, it was old wooden cabin but what got me most was that it was outside the town area, why didn't she live within the town?

We walked inside and looked around it was pretty big inside but it wasn't a modern day house more like a lumber jack house with all the wood and fur, I dump my bags on the floor and go over to the fire place. I sat in front of it and enjoyed its warmth, I took off my coat so I was only wearing my black singlet, black ripped up shorts and black knee high boots, even though its cold I can't wear pants and a coat because if I wear both ill get really hot so I just wear the coat and I'm all good. I hear tapping and turn around seeing my grandma tapping her foot on the ground glaring at me and pointing to my bags on the floor "Sorry grandma" I say getting up off the ground and picking my bags up and walk to my new room, I open the door to my room and it looked the same as the rest of the house; wooden draw, wooden wardrobe, wooden bedside table, wooden bed with animal skin fur for blankets and pillows and a window that doesn't open and it was covered in ice so I couldn't even see out of it. I start to unpack my stuff putting my clothes in the draws and wardrobe; at least the town had electricity and power points so I could still change my phone and laptop. I finish unpacking and push the bags under the bed and yawn, I get into the bed and curl up in the fur blankets slowly falling asleep.

~Next day~

I wake up to my grandmother knocking on my bedroom door "What?" I say sleepily, She opens the door and walks in "It's time to get up and go to church" she says, I groan "Grandma I don't go and never have, I've never believed in the god crap" I say yawning. She hits me in the back of the head "Ow!" I say sitting up rubbing my head, "Don't you dare so such bad words under this roof nor bad things about the lord" she says annoyed, I groan "I'm not going grandma, not everyone has to believe in him" I say laying back down hoping to go back to sleep. She pulls the fur blanket off my body, "Very true child... Fine you don't have to but you have to go do the shopping then because I don't know what you eat, I leave some money on the table so you can use that" she says leaving closing the door behind her. I sigh; well at least I don't have to go to church. I get up out of bed and walk over to my wardrobe; I open it and grab my favorite short red and black corset dress. I get undress and put the dress on along with my black hip high stockings and black army boots, I grab my black hooded knee length coat and put it on; it's covered my dress so it looks like I'm wearing all black. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen; I see a bowl of fruits and grab a red apple from it. I take a bite from it and see the money my grandmother left with a small list next to it, I pick it up and read it 'I need some things in the shopping too please get them too and don't spend it all on sweets' I groan, I'm not five years old so why would I even spend it on treats! Ok yes I had a sweet tooth for chocolate but still she makes it sound like I'm five years old, I grab the money and to the front door opening. A cold gush of wind blows in messing my fur and hair, I walk out closing the door behind me and walking down the path to town; she may not live within the town but it was still; in view from her house so I couldn't get lost.

I reach the town and look around it was empty; nobody was around I guess everyone here goes to church I think to myself and decided to look around and explore the town, its better this way because I have no one to bother me and annoy me. I look around the only sound heard is the sound of the snow crunching under my feet, I close my eyes and enjoy the peaceful loneliness "Shouldn't a pretty thing like you be in church?" I hear someone say and I open my eyes and look to my side seeing a black hedgehog with peach color muzzle and blue eyes leaning on some barrels with his arms crossed. He was wearing a black jacket, with a red shirt underneath and black jeans, I snort "What's it to you?" I say smugly, I hate guys who flirt with me. "Wow pretty and fierce" he says standing up straight putting his hands in his jackets pockets, "Well I was just wondering because I'm the only person in town who doesn't go to church, but I guess the new girl doesn't either" he says walking up to me he was slightly taller than me but I could tell he was at least a year older than me. "Well you guessed it, I don't go to church because I don't believe in that crap" I say with attitude, I was short tempered and sure as hell wasn't stupid when it comes to strange guys. "Same here, I've never believed in God and never will glad to find someone who has common sense in their brain" He laughed, I smiled I guess this guy isn't too bad. "So what's your name, I'm Erik" he says "Sophie" I say, "You can drop the tough guy look and act I'm not a bad guy you know" He says smirking, I cross my arms over my chest "What tough guy act? This is my normal attitude" I say smirking which makes him laugh, "You're really something you know that" he says. We ended up talking for a while because some of the town folks were starting to come back, but something was off they were staring at Erik strangely. "Get away from her!" I hear and see that it was my grandmother, I look at her confused and notice she was glaring at Erik I look at him and see something changed in his eyes, they were more threatening than anything which worried me "It was nice meeting you Sophie will talk another time" He said walking off fast. I stand there confused, why did everyone look at him like that? I turn to my grandmother and was going to say something but she cut me off by grabbing my arm "Stay away from him, that boy is a bad child and always has been" she says cruelly. A bad child? I wonder what she meant by that.


	2. AN

A/N

I'm very sorry to say this but I won't be updating anything for a couple week because I'm at a breaking point of my life, My cat is slowly dying and I've only got a couple more days left with her before we take her down to the vet to put her to sleep :'(

I'm 18 and she's been in my life for 17 years so that's a big hole being taken out of my life and my family isn't taking this well at all so please understand that I have a reason for not updating :(


End file.
